Rewriting History
by yourluckyclover0912
Summary: It's the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, peace should have fallen across the land except there was one fatal error. During Naruto and Sasuke's final battle at The Valley of End, both boys perish leaving two heartbroken girls to suffer their losses. But fate had other plans. "How would you two like to rewrite your future?" Tsunade asked. "We accept this mission."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just my ideas and the computer I bring them to life on.**

 **A/N: Hey y'all how's it going? I know I have to other stories that are incomplete but I really have no drive to write those anymore, maybe later. I'm addicted to time travel fics so I thought, why not try it myself? This is my attempt I will try to maintain the canon story as best I can. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Nothing. No sounds of fighting, no shouting, not even groans to indicate life at all. All Sakura could hear was the steady stream of water as she near The Valley of the End. Her breath hitched when her green eyes could clearly see the destruction her two teammates had done in just a couple of hours. The clearing look more like it had just been hit by several natural disasters, rather than a battle by two men who used to be best friends.

The statues of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju had been annihilated leaving only a plain waterfall that signified the end of The Land of Fire. Among the demolition were also a multitude of craters that the pinkette assumed must have been from each boy's signature jutsu, the chidori and rasengan, colliding.

' _How could two people do all of this in less than 4 hours?'_ Sakura wondered in fear.

She quickly discarded her thoughts and began searching for her teammates hoping they weren't too terribly beat up because she was going to give them an earful. Sakura jumped down from the cliff she had been standing and began searching for the boys.

Her black boots landed on the rocky, river back with a soft _click_ as she inspected the area with the bright emerald eyes. She walked down the river turning her head to each side before stopping in her tracks.

Her eyes landed on the bodies of her teammates and she felt her throat close up. Fear pulsed through her veins as she crept closer to the fallen men. They were going to need significant medical care.

' _If they're still alive…'_ , shaking her head Sakura broke out into a run. She was at their side within 3 seconds.

Finally getting a good look at them, she could see that both Sasuke's and Naruto's right arms had been blown off along with most of their right sides. Blood was seeping out onto the ground at an alarming slow rate as if there wasn't any left within the body.

The rosette had to take several deep breaths before she began hyperventilating. It wasn't as if she had never seen blood, she was a medic-nin, her job was to heal wounds and do surgeries but these were the two most important boys in her life.

Clearing her head Sakura poured as much healing charkra she could into both her hands and began hovering it over the damage, praying that the wound would begin to mend. However, luck had other plans, the wounds were so severe and she was too depleted of chakra to properly heal.

Tears burned the corners of her eyes as she focused more of her chakra in to hands, _'I'm gonna heal them god dammit!'_

* * *

As she stubbornly attempted to heal the boys once again she felt another charkra signature drawing near. She didn't need to look up to know they belonged to her master, Tsnuade.

"Tsunade-sama I need your help! Naruto and Sasuke's injuries are too great for me to heal alone." Sakura cried out in desperation.

The blonde Hokage was by her disciple's side instantly. Her brown eyes flitted over the fallen bodies before glancing at a distraught Sakura. She shook her head, Sakura had the same face of horrified hopefulness she herself did many years ago when Dan had passed during the Second Shinobi World War. The only female member of team seven refused to believe that her teammates were gone.

Tsunade sighed and grabbed Sakura's hands away from the Uchiha and Uzumaki. The pink-haired girl stared at her numbly before burying her head in her chest screaming in agony. She cursed at this world and the next blaming anything and everything for the deaths of her teammates. Tsunade just held onto the young woman as she sobbed knowing all too well how it felt to lose the men you loved.

* * *

A few hours later the two women were approached by other members of Konoha, among them was the beautiful, yet shy Hinata Hyuuga. Who couldn't help the silent tears that fell from her eyes and she gazed upon the man she had loved for ten years.

How cruel this world could be, she and Naruto-kun had finally gotten some progress in their lives, and who knows maybe something could have happened once the war was over. Now, all of those possibilities had just been ripped away.

' _If only I had talked to him more. Maybe become a friend earlier on this wouldn't have happened.'_

It was a devastating day for the two girls of Konoha. They had both lost the love of their life.

* * *

Two days later, Konoha had a mass funeral for the men and women who lost their lives during the war. Tsunade also let Sasuke be honored during the funeral even though he was technically considered a missing-nin. He help during the first part of the war made him somewhat of a hero as well.

They buried Naruto and Sasuke side-by-side as a request by Sakura since even though they died fighting one another they would always be best friends in her eyes. As she stared at the coffins, Sakura lost herself in thoughts over the past. When team seven were happy and carefree, a simpler time. She longed to go back and make things right so they wouldn't end this way.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Tsunade came up to her. "Meet me in the Hokage's office at 10 P.M. sharp tonight. I have a special misson for you."

Sakura frowned. She really didn't want to go on a mission, not after what had happened only days ago. But she nodded her head nonetheless. Tsunade-sama wouldn't ask for her unless it was important. Besides, a mission might actually be good for her.

* * *

At 10:00, Sakura opened the door to the office and was surprised to see Hinata there as well. The lavender-eyed girl gave a small wave as Sakura entered.

"Hi, Hinata."

"Hello, Sakura-san."

"OK girls. This may seem like an odd question, but how would you like to rewrite the future?" Tsunade asked glancing at the two sixteen-year old girls.

"What do you mean?" Hinata questioned quietly.

"I'm talking about time-travel. Going back in time to fix the things that have gone in this life. Maybe Naruto and Sasuke's life."

"That's impossible shishou, don't play with us like that." Sakura mumbled. She'd love to save Sasuke-kun but time-travel doesn't actually exist.

"On the contrary Sakura, I developed this scroll a couple of months ago but was unable to find a good time to use it. I think now would be best. And the reason I chose the two of you is because you can both save the boy of your dreams now."

The two girls looked at each other and back at the scroll. They could rewrite history for the better and save all of their loved ones life.

"What do you think, Hinata?"

"I want to save Neji-niisama and Naruto-kun."

Sakura nodded, "we accepted your mission, Tsunade-sama."

"Good. The way this works is I will send you back 5 years. It will be one year before you graduate the academy. You will retain your knowledge of what has happened to you in this life as well as keep your abilities, yet your chakra reserves will be smaller. You have until this day to fix everything."

' _Five years. Five years to make sure Sasuke never leaves so he and Naruto don't kill each other.'_

"Now, I need a drop of your blood and then I'll preform the jutsu. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Let's meet up on training ground 4 when we get to the past. We'll discuss our plan of action then." Sakura said glancing at the Hyuuga.

Hinata smiled. "I will see you there."

Then, they bit their thumbs and slid them across the scroll and Tsunade had begun weaving signs. She then slammed her palm into their chests. The jutsu was complete. A moment later they were gone. Disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Good luck girls. Save your men."

* * *

 **A/N: So how was it? I know it was a little rushed I just wanted to get it out. I will revise it later. Anyways, thanks for reading please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated**


	2. The Plan

**A/N: I want to say thank you to all who reviewed it really made my day! We'll actually get to see some more development this chapter so I hope those of you that are still skeptical will be more confident with this story after this chapter. It will also be quite a bit longer. I will try my hardest to keep everyone in character, but sometimes it can be a bit hard. I will also try to keep Sakura and Hinata balanced, I know the first chapter seemed more slanted towards Sakura but that was because it was just the prologue Hinata will be getting more time from here on out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Sunlight peered into the cream-colored room of the Hyuuga compound. The rays hitting the pale lids of the now eleven year old Hyuuga Hinata. Her lavender eyes fluttering open to stare at the plain ceiling of her bedroom.

' _How odd.'_ She thought, _'I painted my ceiling sky blue after I became a chunin.'_

A moment later, her memory came flooding back and stumbled out of the bed. She crossed over to her mirror in the bathroom and almost let out a scream. She was back in her eleven year old body!

She knew Tsunade-sama had said she and Sakura would go back in time but she wasn't completely sold on the idea. She had only agreed because she wanted another chance at love. Now she was getting it.

Leveling her breathing, Hinata moved over to her closet to grab the usual attire she wore back at this time. It was a cream jacket over a black-mesh t-shirt. Paired with dark blue capris pants and her blue shinobi sandals. Since she hadn't graduated the academy yet, she didn't have a forehead protector to wear around her neck.

' _Now. I must get going so I can meet up with Sakura-san. We need to work together if we plan on fixing the future.'_

Grabbing her weapons bag, the byakugan user opened her bedroom door and broke out into a run. Distracted by her thoughts, she didn't see the person she was about to collide with until it was too late.

She hit the ground with a hard _thud._ Looking up her pearl eyes met the white ones of her beloved cousin. Although at this point in time he hated her. Getting up quickly, Hinata dusted herself off and bowed.

"I'm sorry Neji-niisan. I'm in a hurry and didn't see you there. Please forgive me."

Neji sneered at her before scoffing, "You main house family. Always thinking you're better than us! Well you're not!" He shouted.

"No. That's not it at all. I really am sorry," She mumbled quietly. She had forgotten how much Neji really despised her and her immediate family at this point in time.

"Tch. Whatever."

With that the older Hyuuga turned away and stormed off in the other direction. Probably to train some more. That's all he did when he was a genin. He wanted to prove that just because he wasn't born to the head of the family didn't mean he wasn't as strong as or even stronger than those that were. And because of that, Hinata always had a deep respect for her cousin. Shaking her short midnight locks, she carried on her way to training ground 4.

When she arrived, the blunette began to throw kunai and shuriken and the targets as she waited for Sakura. She was going to need a lot more training this time around if she intended to change anything.

* * *

On the other side of Konoha, Sakura herself had just woken up and was racking her brain on how it was possible that she was staring at a younger version of herself.

' _I thought it was all a big joke!' Tsunade-shishou you really are a wonderful woman! Creating a jutsu to turn back the clock!'_

Turning her attention back to her full-length mirror, Sakura glowered at her reflection. Staring at her was a girl who cared too much about her appearance and not enough about her techniques which made her vastly unprepared for her like as a kunoichi.

Her waist-length pink hair was shiny and her nails were well-manicured. Her skinny legs and arms peaked out of her polka-dotted pajamas. There were no scratches, scars or any other blemish on her. There was no indication that she was a ninja, in fact you probably wouldn't know until you say her headband. But, since she hadn't graduated yet she didn't have one.

She quickly decided that she wasn't going to be that shallow this time around. She was going to train hard this next year so that when the teams are decided she can actually contribute to the battles rather than sit on the sidelines waiting for someone else to save her. She was going to be a better person and kunoichi.

' _First things first, meet Hinata and come up with a plan. Then, I am gonna train my ass off. No more useless Sakura!'_

With that resolve, the pinkette pulled on the red dress that she used to wear and tied her hair back with a ribbon, making a mental note to cut it as soon as possible, and grabbed her weapons pouch. Frowning at the lack of weapons she had.

' _I'm going to need more than 3 kunai and 2 shuriken. I'll buy some more when I get my hair cut. Maybe I'll also get rid of this stupid dress.'_

Sighing at the dent all of this might make in her allowance, Sakura took off in a sprint towards training ground 4. Hinata was probably waiting on her and they couldn't afford to waste any more time.

* * *

As she had assumed, the Hyuuga was already at the training ground when she arrived. Hinata was currently throwing her shuriken with precision, hitting her mark every time.

"Hey!" Sakura called out approaching the other girl. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Only about fifteen minutes. So what's the plan?"

Sakura sighed, "Honestly, I'm not sure. I don't really know what to change. We didn't go back far enough to stop the massacre so Sasuke still hates Itachi and telling him to quit his quest for vengeance might earn me a chidori to the face. So I'm not sure what to start with."

Hinata nodded in silence. This was about the time she and Hanabi will fight for the title of heiress and she will inevitably lose, although she doesn't care. She really never wanted that position anyway.

"Maybe we could both befriend Naruto now. He doesn't have any friends yet and he's lonely. Being his friend will change the future for the better." The blunette announced.

Sakura turned to the other girl a grin spread across her face. "That's a great idea! Naruto will be happier and won't be getting into as much trouble if he isn't lonely!"

"So tomorrow at the academy, we will both befriend Naruto and show him people do care about him."

"Except. At this point in time, I haven't ever said anything to him, and any attempt at conversation has caused me to faint." Hinata added.

"But, you're not the Hinata from this time period. You got over your shyness and became a confident woman." Sakura interjected.

The Hyuuga girl smiled at her kind words.

"I'm sure you'll do fine tomorrow. Besides, it's better than being a "fan-girl" which is what I technically am right now. Sasuke-kun probably hates me."

Hinata giggled quietly. "I don't think he hates you. He hates everyone."

"So true." Sakura chuckled.

"He'd probably kill us all if he had the chance." Sakura added sending both of the girls into another fit of laughter.

It felt good to laugh after all of the horrific events that the two of them had endured during their last few months. It had only been a day and the two of them felt closer than they ever had.

A few minutes the young women calmed themselves and got back to their task at hand. They needed to be stronger in the intended to complete this mission successfully.

"Now that that is settled. Would you like to train with me? I am going to try and focus my chakra and release it. Hopefully I can make a dent in that tree over there."

"I'll try to see if I can do my twin-lion fists."

Both girls began focusing their chakra into their hands with difficulty. Hinata could manifest her chakra but couldn't quite get in under control so it seemed more like a ball of blue fire more than anything. And it hurt to hold it for too long.

Sakura on the other hand could control it but was having trouble releasing on time so she almost broke her hand more than once trying to smash the tree.

* * *

After several hours, the Hyuuga heiress could perform her gentle-step twin lion fist, although the heads were far smaller than they used to be, but it was a start.

The rosette was also able to master her ability, albeit on a smaller scale. Focusing her chakra into her hand Sakura ran at full speed to the tree she had been trying to smash all afternoon and she was finally able to splinter it without much of an issue.

"Phew. I think I am done for today. If I go on any longer, I might pass out from exhaustion."

"Yeah me too. Tou-sama will probably be angry I came home so late. So I better get going."

"See you tomorrow, Hinata."

"You too, Sakura-san. I know we can do this."

Sakura smiled and headed off to her home. With the full intention of eating a good dinner with her Kaa-chan and Tou-san and then crawling into bed for a restful sleep. For tomorrow is where it all starts.

The byakugan user was also going to snuggle into bed when she returned home, but her father had other plans.

"Hinata. It has come to my attention that you are not getting any better at the clan's jutsu, and on top of that you are staying out late doing who knows what. Hanabi is five years younger than you and she's showing more potential to be the heiress. Unfortunately if you don't start to show more improvement in the next few months, I may have to give your position to Hanabi."

The midnight-haired girl stared at the floor for a few minutes before saying something neither one of them thought she'd say.

"Tou-sama, I think Hanabi would be the better choice anyway. She's strong and has more confidence."

"What are you saying?"

"I am relinquishing my title of heiress."

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? Thanks for reading! Please review, constructive criticism is appreciated. Next chapter should be up within the week.**


	3. Mission in Motion

**A/N: Honestly, I am so surprised all of you are enjoying this story so much! I never actually expected so many positive reviews with just a couple of chapters up. This was really for me since I am addicted to time-travel fics, Sakura-centric mostly but I occasionally read others. I was very happy to read all of your reviews and I hope they continue to come in. Every chapter will get a little longer since we're actually going to be getting into the plot now. I would like to point out this will feature some moments that we see during filler arcs and the last. If you don't care for that then please feel free to read something else, but I want to include as much substance as I can even if it was all canon. Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own my computer and my brain, I guess.**

 **Warning: Some characters might be slightly OOC but I will try to keep them as in character I can.**

* * *

The next morning as Hinata was getting ready for her first day back at the academy, her mind drifted off to the event that happened last night after she returned from training.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Hiashi stared at his eldest daughter for several minutes, his stern glare boring into her face as she kept eye contact._

 _When she had told him her resignation, Hinata had spoken with the confident poise he never thought she would have. There was no stuttering or fidgeting, no voice cracking, she sounded like a true heiress._

 _The Hyuuga clan head was both pleasantly surprised yet annoyed that the one time she expressed her thoughts boldly, she was telling him she no longer desired the position she had trained half of her life for._

 _He was about to inquire about her decision. When the young girl began to speak again._

" _I feel Hanabi would be a better choice due to her courageous tenacity and I know she will lead the Hyuuga on a path of success." She declared with a fire in her eyes that Hiashi didn't miss._

 _The blunette had already seen the future Hanabi had built. Her younger sister is going to be one of the best heads that her clan had ever had. Hinata was just going to make sure she had more time to learn the techniques so that she might take over earlier than she had in her other life._

" _Now, unfortunately I have to go to the academy early in the morning. So I am requesting permission to leave, Tous-sama."_

 _Hiashi stared at her for a few more minutes before grunting and turning his head away. "You're dismissed."_

 _The peral-eyed girl bowed and uttered a thank you and a farewell. She twisted around and headed off to her bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. Leaving a perplexed man staring at her back._

' _Has she always walked with such self-assurance?'_

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

' _Maybe it wasn't such a bright idea to come out and say that I didn't want to be the heiress anymore. I'm honestly surprised tou-sama didn't toss me out of the house right then and there.'_

With a sigh, Hinata shook her short dark blue hair and focused on her task for the day. She needed to talk to Naruto today. If she were actually the same girl at this time just the thought of talking to the boy she had been pining for since she was six would have sent her crashing to the floor a bright red blush covering her entire face. Thankfully, she out grew her awkward fainting spells. There was no way she was going to be able to befriend Naruto if she kept passing out when he was within a two foot radius. She'd probably scare him off.

The young Hyuuga girl picked up her weapons pouch and her school bag making sure she had everything she was going to need. Her pale lavender eyes glanced over to her dresser, the place she kept her picture of team 8 in her old life. She frowned slightly finally understanding that the life she once had was over.

' _No! Now is not the time to lament all you have lost. You have to think positive, this is your chance to save everyone you love and make new memories.'_

Her resolve back in place, Hinata took off towards the academy in a brisk walk.

* * *

In the middle of town, Sakura was in the middle of shopping for weapons, she currently had her eyes on a pair of twin Sais that she could that she could keep in her boots that she had just bought. They would typically be out of her price range, but Mebuki had given her a boost on her allowance if she promised to keep the house clean for the next month.

Sakura immediately took her up on her offer. A month of cleaning in an exchange for enough money for new weapons and some medicinal herbs to practice her medical ninjutsu was an amazing trade.

Purchasing the small swords, the pink-haired girl also grabbed a couple of shuriken and kunai as well. She now had 7 kunai and 10 shuriken, not the amount she wanted but it would do. She also had enough herbs to make some ointments and even a poison or two.

Her emerald orbs glanced at the clock behind the vender and she almost dropped the bags she was carrying. She was going to be late!

The old Sakura may not have trained as much as she should have when she was younger but she did have some of the best grades and she was always punctual and that was not going to change.

Grabbing her bag from the elderly gentleman, the Haruno girl bowed thanking him before breaking out into a run. She wouldn't have enough time to go home and put her new things away so she would just have to take them along.

Her legs burned from the running and Sakura realized just how much training she was going to need. In her old life, she could run all over Konoha without breaking a sweat, yet running less than 2 miles is already causing her to feel exhausted.

' _First thing I'll do tonight is run around the village before practicing taijutsu. I need to be faster and need to build my stamina.'_

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, Sakura had made it to the academy and with exactly one minute to spare. She jogged into her classroom and the first thing her eyes landed on was the young Uchiha. The boy who was lonely and seething with hatred for his elder brother who killed their family on orders. She was going to do everything in her power to help him understand that revenge wasn't the answer.

While her eyes scanned the rest of the room the blonde jinchuriki had made his way in her vision his warm smile almost blinding her.

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!" he shouted.

' _If his smile doesn't blind me, his voice will surely deafen me,'_ she mused with a small giggle.

"Good morning, Naruto." Sakura replied with a smile.

Naruto blinked at her in surprise. Most of the time when he tried to talk to her, Sakura would just roll her eyes and yell at him to leave her alone before she ran to Sasuke. She had never smiled at him or even said hello.

Sakura didn't miss the questioning look the Uzumaki boy gave her. She really was a terrible person back at this time. Always ignoring him and only wanting Sasuke, could she be anymore shallow?

Grinning once more, the bubblegum haired girl asked, "would you like to sit with me and Hinata, Naruto?"

Naruto's blue eyes flitted over to the shy Hyuuga girl and he knitted his eyebrows together. Hinata never talked to anyone as far as he was concerned she was mute. But if it meant he would get to sit next to Sakura he'd sit next to the other girl as well.

"Yeah! Let's go Sakura-chan!" he hollered taking her hand and leading her over to where Hinata was sitting.

The blunette was sitting on the left side closest to the window her pearl-colored eyes flickered to the boy of her desires.

"Good Morning, Hinata. Is it alright if Naruto and I sit next to you?" Sakura asked.

The Hyuuga girl nodded with a gentle smile.

Naruto slid it next to her, his hand lightly grazing hers as he shifted to make himself comfortable. Hinata's heart was banging in her chest and her cheeks burned. Even being mentally sixteen years old she couldn't help but start to feel lightheaded at the close proximity between the two of them.

' _Relax. Nothing wil accomplished if you faint right now._ '

While she tried to calm her pounded heart, Naruto's cerulean eyes had begun scanning the navy-headed girl. She was currently holding a hand to her chest and her face was tomato red. She looked a little feverish.

"Good morning, Hinata. Are you okay? You look a little red." he prompted hoping for a positive response.

' _Oh great. Now he thinks there's something wrong with me. C'mon gotta gather the courage to say something.'_

Inhaling sharply, she turned her head to the ball of sunshine that held her heart and greeted him. "Good morning, Naruto-kun. How are you?"

The blonde boy blinked for a few moments his beautiful azure eyes boring into the iridescent ones of the Hyuuga. He had never heard Hinata without stuttering. She had a soothing voice, he could grow used to hearing her talk.

Beaming, Naruto whipped around to engage the pretty pinkette in conversation. That's when he noticed something different about her appearance. The strands of her hair were only reaching her shoulders.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR, SAKURA-CHAN?!"

The loud yelling attracted the rest of their class, including the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, and they all turned to look at what Naruto was screaming about. A second later all of the other girls were muttering about how Sasuke was never going to go for her like that, since he liked girls with long hair.

' _Keep telling yourself that banshees. I tried getting his attention with long hair and it didn't work, but if you want to waste your time on hair products fine by me.'_ She thought with a smirk.

"I just wanted a change. We are going to be graduating in a year and something tells me my long hair might get me into trouble."

Naruto nodded his head, "well, I think it looks good on you."

"Thanks!" Sakura grinned.

"Sorry I'm late class. I got held up in a meeting." Iruka-sensei announced as he entered the room.

Sakura's attention focused on her teacher and she didn't notice how the young sharigan-user was staring at her with mild confusion. He hadn't noticed how she was almost late, or how she was carrying bags of what appeared to be weapons, or how she hadn't bothered to sit by him instead she opted to sit by the Hyuuga girl and Naruto whom she hated just yesterday.

Even her attire was slightly different. Her blue sandals had been replaced by black heeled boots and she now had on some black gloves. She looked the same for everything else, yet her eyes seemed to hold a sadness that she was trying a failing to hide. Yes, Sakura Haruno was acting very strange today. Not that he cared, Sasuke was just an observant person. Shaking his head, Sasuke steered his scrutiny to Iruka.

"Picture, it's the end of the world. Who do you want standing by your side?"

"Yeah right! That's not gonna happen Iruka-sensei stop joking around!" Naruto howled sticking his nose in the air.

"It's a hypothetical situation, Naruto. Imagine if the moon fell on this very building right now." The chuunin retorted.

"If it's the end of the world, I'd want a big piece of barbeque to fall on us rather than the moon." Chouji added sending the class into a fit a giggles.

"Well, whatever it is, it has ended the world as you know it. Who would you want to be next to you?"

' _Of course I know the answer to this one. It has never changed.'_ Sakura thought scribbling down the name of the Uchiha boy. _'I'm sure over half the girls in class have written down his name, but it's true. No matter what we have been through I'd always want Sasuke-kun by my side if our world was falling apart.'_

One seat down from the pink-haired girl a sweet blunette was writing down the name of the boy next to her. Last time they had this exercise Hinata has been thinking for a few minutes before Naruto had nonchalantly turned his paper into an airplane and flew it around the room. That was when she had written down his name.

This time Naruto's name was on her paper before Iruka had even finished talking. Rain, snow, or the burning fires of hell, Naruto would forever be the person she'd wish to spend eternity with.

After scribbling down her answer, she peeked over at the boy next to her and to her surprise the blonde boy was actually looking at her. He had an unreadable emotion on his face as her gazed at her, or rather her paper. For a moment Hinata thought her heart had stopped.

' _Oh no! Did he see my paper? He probably thinks I'm very creepy now. There's no way were going to be anything more than occasionally comrades now.'_

"Hey Hinata, who did you write down? I can't think of anyone."

' _OH! He didn't see my answer thank goodness. He just wants to know, but I'll have to tell him something else.'_

"Um, I wrote down… Hanabi, my sister's name. We're very close." She replied.

"…Ah.. I see.. I'm glad you're so close to the members in your family, I don't have any…" he trailed off sadness laced within his usual happy-go-lucky voice.

The Byakugan-user frowned and was going to say something to hopefully cheer up the kyuubi container but Iruka-sensei interrupted her before she got the chance.

"Okay everyone. Please pass up your answers, there's no need to be afraid these are anonymous so as I am reading them I will not know who wrote what."

The class began to pass up their sheets but Naruto crumpled his up and tossed it out the window next to Hinata.

"Naruto! Don't throw that out!" the brunette sensei reprimanded marching up to the troublemaker.

"Why not? It was a stupid exercise anyway." He mumbled "No one would want to spend their last days with me and I have no family so there wasn't any point in writing something down."

Iruka sighed, "I'll talk to you after class. Now you're all dismissed for a lunch break."

The students began moving around to talk to their friends and grab their lunches.

"Sakura-chan, would you like to eat with me today." The Uzumaki eleven year old asked a shy smile on his face.

Sakura shook her head, "I'm going to head home to put away my new weapons and I'll probably eat there, but I'm sure Hinata would love to eat with you."

Naruto glanced at the Hyuuga who was currently pulling out a small bento box filled with some magnificent looking rice balls.

"I'll treat you to ramen for dinner tonight at Ichiraku's." the pinkette added.

"It's a date!" Naruto clamored throwing his fist in the air.

Sakura grimaced but she didn't have the heart to tell him it wasn't actually a date. "Ok, Naruto, it is a date."

"WOOHOO! I'll see you there, you better bring all your allowance because I love ramen." He said taking his seat next to Hinata once more trying to converse with her.

' _Somehow I know my wallet is going to regret this.'_

Pivoting around, Sakura's emerald eyes landed on Sasuke who was watching her intently. She raised a brow in confusion but the Uchiha boy turned back to his lunch as if he was never looking at her.

Stealing one last look at the black-haired boy, she broke off in a run towards her house. She only had a thirty minute lunch and she had already wasted five minutes of it convincing Naruto to stay here and eat with Hinata.

* * *

Sakura made it to her house in less than fifteen minutes she quickly placed all of her new weapons in her room and set her herbs in her window sill freshly watered. She's lucky they didn't die while she was at the academy. Grabbing an apple, Sakura made her way back to school taking bites as she went.

She was out of breath when she got back but was on time. She was also glad to see that the duo she had set-up for lunch were doing well. Naruto was probably talking Hinata's ear off but she didn't seem to mind. Sakura smiled, she really hoped the two of them would get together this time around. Hinata would be the perfect girl for Naruto, he just needed to realize that.

Sakura sat at her desk and woofed down her apple just as Iruka came back in to start the afternoon lesson. Today he talked about some of the shinobi rules regarding missions.

Neither Sakura nor Hinata paid attention, they knew these rules like the back of their hands. Instead they were both focused on what they were going to do for training tonight.

' _I think I'll ask Neji-niisan if he would help me train. I don't see him agreeing but it would be worth a shot. I could always train by myself too. I did that for many years. I'll probably attempt my twin lions again before focusing on my eight trigrams sixty-four palms. It took me until the shinobi world war to actually be able to do it.'_ Hinata mused planning how she was going to approach her cousin to help her train.

' _I'll start with running a mile around the village, then I will focus on my chakra control once again. I was able to splinter the tree but it was hard and there would be no way I could smash the ground. So I will keep practicing then I'll move onto my strength of a hundred seal. Slowly concentrating my chakra, hopefully I'll have it around the chunin exams. I was able to achieve it in 3 years during my past life, maybe I can do it in two this time.'_

Both girls had their plans in motion by the time class had been dismissed for the day. Tonight would be the night the real training began. They were going to accomplish feats that took them 3 or 4 years in less than 2.

' _Before the chunin exams, because that's when everything changed.'_

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? This chapter was a bit longer than the other ones but so much went on. It was actually going to extended the whole day, training included but I was getting tired and really wanted to post it today. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave some more wonderful reviews, constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you all and the next chapter should be up in the next few days.**


End file.
